The legend of Midnight
by Christine317
Summary: It is said that if you are outside in a big city, and you say her name exactly at midnight, she will appear to you! (please do not try this! Lol) A abnormal teenage girl, lives a second secrete life. She is alone and has never been excepted. Young gothic/emo Christine Collin (same charater as my other stories)has never been understood by anyone! But no one knows her true identity!


The legend of midnight chapter 1: the beginning

**_AN: first off, THIS IS NOT KNIGHT RIDER! I'm sorry if that is disappointing, but this is a great story too! anyway... so I have hade this story on my mind for about a year now, and a friend of mine convinced me to put this up! It's going to be rated T for language and extreme violence. _**

**_ok,... I'll shut up now, enjoy the story! :)_**

* * *

I stood on the edge of a tall building, looking down at the streets below. The wind blowing over me, my hair put up in a long pony tail, flowing neatly behind me. My katanas on my back, crossed over to form a neat x. I'm dressed completely in black, and black platform gothic boots, no skin showing. The streets never stayed quiet for long before something happened.

I watched quietly in the darkness, as a person below walked toward the building I was standing on. She seemed tense, walking alone, and looking around rapidly. Another person walked up behind her, as he put his hand in his jacket, and grabbed something shiny from inside it. It took me only a second to realize that it was a gun.

The man grabbed the person, pressing the gun into her side with one hand, and the other over her mouth as she tried to scream, as he dragged her away. I put my black ski mask over my head, tucking my hair under it, hidden away from view. I made one swift movement and flipped off the building, pushing off the sides of it, then neatly and quietly landed on my feet, in an alleyway below.

"HEY!" I yelled walking out of the darkness, so the man could see me, " LET HER GO!"

The man looked an me with a sinister grin, then laughed evilly. I looked at the terrified young girl, she looked to be no older than 10, her eyes were full of fear and tears.

"I said, LET HER GO!" I yelled again, getting a good long look at the mans face.

"Sure!" The guy said sarcastically, laughing.

He looked an me closely, trying to see my face, when in fact, you could only see my neon green eyes.( They are normally green, but glow when I'm angry! )

The man looked at me and smiled wickedly, and after that, there was a small click, then all that was heard was a quiet bang, and a painful muffled scream. I watched the girl fall to the ground, blood spreading out from her, as the light left the young girls eyes. The man ran away, as I ran over to the young girl, fell on my knees, and looked at her young, innocent, pale face. I picked up her head, and coped over her cold lifeless body, and my eyes glew brighter than before.

I looked up, a few tears and determination in my bright green glowing eyes, and I growled, " I WILL FIND YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

I set her head gently back down stood up and looked at the girl one more time, as sirens blared, and got louder. I turned and ran up the walls of another building, and sat down on the edge, hugging my knees to my chest. I cried as I watched the cops cover her body with a white sheet, and set up caution tape.

"I swear..." I whispered teary eyed, " I swear I will visit this site every year on this date! And i swear that I will find the man that killed you, Even if it's the last thing I do!" I said as tears were replaced with strength, and i stood up,

" I will not let you die in vein, and I will fight to save others so they do not meet the same un-just fate as you did!" I said pulling out my swords and standing tall!

I was 14 years old at the time, the look on that child's face before she was shot, and that mans face, has haunted me ever since. I am 16 years old now, nearly two years later, and I stand in that same spot each year just like I promised, to honor that girl. Just like that night, the wind blowing softly through my hair, as I took off my black ski mask. I have a normal name, but no one knows that I'm this other person! I live a secret second life, that if people knew that i was this person, they would fear me! Most people call me... Midnight! ( insert dramatic music here! XD)

* * *

**_AN: so what do ya think so far? Reviews :3_**


End file.
